µ's Tenth Member Fanfic
by Kaiteline Keisa
Summary: A girl who can teleport to different worlds spends most of her time in the Love Live world as her best friend Nishikino Maki. She goes to Alfea and then later decides that she should go to Otonokizka as well. Can she handle going to two schools at the same time as well as handle being one of the three remaining Uchiha. This girl is JUSTINE. Winx club and Fairy tail included. Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

A girl who teleports between different worlds spends most of her time in the love live world where her childhood friend Nishikino Maki is a first year at Otonokizka High an all girls school. She spends most her time in the Love Live world because Maki helps her to forget about the fact that she is one of the three remaining Uchiha and the only female one, as the rest of the Uchiha clan was murdered by her older brother and only Maki knows the whole story. Somehow whenever she travels to the Love Live world she has an infinite amount of money so she had an estate built for herself. She goes to Alfea ( A school for fairies ) and later decided to go to Otonokiza as well. Can she handle going to two schools at once as well as going to other worlds to learn their strange abilities and on top of all that she also has to deal with strange family drama. This girls name is... UCHIHA JUSTINE.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUSTINE P.O.V**

 **" Ugh, fighting the trix gave me a headache. "** Stella mumbled but still load enough to hear as she laid down on the sofa in the dorm.

 **" I think we all agree with you Stella, but it can't exactly be helped, their persistent. "** I said as Tecna and I got out our laptops, hers is purple and mines turquoise. A few facts about me i love blue mainly turquoise, I have long black hair which is normal for an Uchiha. I also have brown eyes which is not normal for an Uchiha, as they usually have black eyes.

While I was texting my best friend Nishikino Maki on my laptop, Stella suddenly asked me something that made all eyes go to me, although I didn't bother looking up from my laptop.

 **" So Justine do you have a boy friend? If so you should let us meet him. "**

 **" Sorry, but I don't have a boy friend. " I replied monotone.**

 **" Really but your so pretty surely you've at least dated before right? "**

 **" No. "**

 **" What?!, Why?! Someone with your looks would have boys falling in love left and right, in fact during the party with Red Fountain the single boys couldn't keep their eyes off you. "**

 **" Yeah, even Riven stared at you for a while. "** Musa mumbled still annoyed at him for that, everyone else didn't hear, but I did, with my dragon slayer hearing of course. ( _She has all powers from Fairy tail and is a member of the guild as well. )_

 **" I have been asked out, I just- "** I was cut off by my laptop ringing with a video chat request, the entire time I was talking I hadn't looked up form my laptop and was still texting Maki. But it seems she wants to video chat now. **" I have to answer this. "** I pressed accept without waiting for a response from the 7 other girls in the room ( including Daphne ). It loaded the camera then an orange haired girls face showed up.

 **" Oh~ Who are you and why are you using Maki's Video chat account. "**

 **" Waahh Rin-chan why did you hit the video chat button Maki-chan will be upset with you." Said a girl with short honey hair.**

 **" Ehh~ but** **Kayo-chin don't you wanna know if Maki- chan has friends outside of µ's "**

 **" Well yeah but... you shouldn't talk to people you don't know "**

 **" Ahem." I interrupted their rather amusing conversation " You know if Maki catches you using her laptop, shes not going to be happy."**

A look of realization crossed their faces as well as fear when they heard footsteps behind them. I smirked at the fear then I heard a door open.

 **" Rin, Hanayo why are you on my laptop? "**

 **"NYA! RUN KAYO-CHIN!"** The orange haired girl ran away while pulling the other girl with her.

 **" Hey! Rin what did you do!"** Maki yelled

 **" Good evening Maki. "** Maki seemed surprised by my voice. Then as if she didn't believe it was me, she slowly turned around

 **" JUSTINE! "** She exclaimed in shock. **" Don't tell me Rin video chatted you. "**

 **" Rin is the orange haired girl right?"**

 **" Yes."**

 **" Then yes she did, but its fine I was going to call you in a few minutes anyway. "**

 **" Really, what for? "** Maki asked.

 **" Curious, are we? "**

 **" Just tell me would you, I still have to lecture Rin for using my laptop. "**

 **" Don't go too hard on her. "** I said giggling. **" Anyway I have good news and bad news. The good news is I signed up as a student of Otonokizaka High. I'm starting tomorrow as a third year."**

 **" Wait... you mean that your two years older than me and I never knew! "**

 **" Aww my friend doesn't know how old I am. So rude I thought we were best friends. " I fake pouted acting hurt.**

 **" Whatever. Anyway why are you going to Otonokizaka? "**

 **" Because I miss you. "** I said instantly. **" This way I can see you more often."** I said with a smile.

 **" Whats the bad news? "** She asked with a frown. I sighed.

 **" The thing is I am still going to Alfea, so the headmistress here says that if I go to that school I have to go to Otonokizaka during regular school hours then for here I will be doing school online. She says every week on Fridays she will test me to make sure I am doing my online work. So the bad part of this is I will have less free time but this is something I want to do and I will not change my mind. "**

 **" I haven't seen you this determined about something in a while, its nice to see you like this. "** She said gently.

 **" Really? Well its nice seeing you admit your feelings like that, after all you usually act like a tsudere. "**

 **" I do not! "**

 **" Saying that proves my point you know. "**

 **"... "**

 **" Exactly. Well, bye. Love you, you tomato lover."**

 **" I ... you to. Bye. See you tomorrow I guess. "**

 **" Sorry could you repeat what you said at the beginning? You were mumbling. "** I asked not hearing what she said.

 **" I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO YOU IDIOT! GOOD NIGHT! "** She yelled then hung up.

 **" ...What was that. "** Tecna asked.

 **" * GASP * So you do love someone! "** Stella exclaimed.

 **" No that was my best friend ever since childhood she knows everything about me. We say that we love each other all the time all though she gets more embarrassed about it then I do. "**

 **" More importantly... your going to go to two schools at once won't that be difficult? "** Daphne asked, worried.

 **" Probably but I haven't seen my best friend in person for about 4 years. So I think its worth it. and the uniform is kinda cute, considering I don't like wearing skirts."**

 **" UNIFORM! "** They all exclaimed.

 **" Show us! Now! "** Stella said. Typical. I used requip magic and showed them the summer uniform. A blue skirt, with a button up tee-shirt with a green bow as I am a third year. Although unlike most students whose year a yellow or white tee-shirt, I managed to get a black one I told them it was usually those colours though.

 **" Ohhh~ Cute! "** I will show them the winter one some other time.

 **" I'm gonna go to bed I have to get up early tomorrow. Good night. "** Then I went to sleep, excited to see Maki. Little did I know I would also meet a blonde haired girl with blue eyes that I will very quickly fall in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

"I had been pulled out of a peaceful sleep by my phone's alarm ringing, I had made sure to plug in headphones so that no one other than me will hear it because Stella hates the sound. Yeah, I'm room mates with Stella. When she found out that she wouldn't get her own room this semester she wasn't very happy. A little while later after she got to know me she was okay with having me as her room mate as long as I don't touch her fashion designs or her clothes. I can't believe she thinks I would ever do that I mean my sense of fashion isn't that great considering I usually wear high-tops short shorts and long sleeve shirts.

I got up early and took a 10-minute shower. I then got dressed in my school uniform and had a very satisfying breakfast.

As I packed a Japanese style lunch the other girls woke up and noticed what I was doing.

" Why are you up so early? " Musa questioned.

" I was getting ready to go to my other school, Ya know, take a shower, eat, get dressed and pack this lunch. "

" Is that Japanese food? " Bloom asked, intrigued by my choice of food.

" Yeah, did I not tell you, girls, the school is in Japan. "

" Japan? Wheres that? " Everyone but Bloom asked.

" Japan is a place on Earth. Why do want to know something like that? " Daphne said as she entered our dorm. Bloom ran to her and gave her a hug, which was returned.

" That's where Justine's going to go to school. " Tecna answered her.

" But that means you're going to need to speak Japanese, can you do that? "

" Yup! In fact, Japanese is my main language, I learned English after Japanese, so I'm very fluent. But the Japan I am going to is in a different dimension than the Earth you have been to. Ah! I have to get going now." I put my lunch in my bag, made sure I had everything and just before I left I was stopped by Stella.

" Wait! I wanna see this other dimension and Japan too! "

" Well, I can't take you with me. Since you girls don't have class than I can leave a video image here that shows what is going on wherever I am. But since I will be in Japan you won't be able to understand anything that is being said, so there will English subtitles that translate what is being said. Alright? "

" Fine. But we will go someday, okay? "

" Sure, Stella. " I said with a smile, then I left after leaving a screen floating in the living room, and creating a portal that I jumped through.

A second later I was on my estate's grounds in the Love Live world. ( _Bold = Winx and Daphne thoughts )_ **She's rich!** I didn't bother going to my mansion because it is currently being refurnished by a highly skilled interior designer. I walked off of my property and started walking to Maki's house.

When I arrived I rang the gates intercom button. It was who answered.

" Nishikino residence, how may I help you."

" It's Justine Uchiha. "

" Oh, Justine! Hold on I'll let you in."

" Thank you. Nishikino San. "

" Its no problem. Its been years since I last saw you. You've gotten even prettier than the last time I saw you. Oh! You're here to see Maki not me though please come in. " **Maki? Isn't that who she was talking to yesterday?**

" Maki isn't awake yet but you can go up there this has happened before. " Maki's mother politely said.

" Thank you. I will Nishikino San. "

" There's no need to be so polite after all your like a second daughter to me. "

" Alright then." I said smiling.

" Ah! While you're up there please do me a favour and wake Maki for me. She will be surprised. "

" Of course. " I said then went upstairs. **What a big house this Maki girl must be rich too.**

When I got to Maki's room I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me. I looked over and saw Maki sleeping her mouth slightly open in a smile. I went over and sadly had to wake up the adorable sight in front of me.

" Hey, Maki wake up. " She stirred, trying to sleep more. Adorable. " Maki if you don't wake up I'll kiss you~. "

" I'm up! " She sat up so fast she was probably dizzy.

" Morning, sunshine. "

" Good morning. " She said yawning. " WAIT, JUSTINE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, IN MY HOUSE DID YOU BREAK IN AGAIN!? "

" Don't worry. I rang the doorbell like a good girl. " I said smirking. " Your mom let me in and asked me to wake you up. "

" Ah! We're gonna be late if I don't hurry. "

" Then hurry and get dressed. Unless you plan on going in your pyjamas. Maki ignored me went to the bathroom and got dressed. She went downstairs finished her breakfast while her mom made me coffee. She knows me so well. I love coffee and chocolate, but I'm not having that for breakfast. Maki's mom have Maki her lunch and we left after saying goodbye.

We made it to the school with time to spare so Maki gave me a tour and before going to her class she told me she would come pick me up to have lunch together with her friends and I agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

During class, I sat in front of a beautiful blonde haired girl who had stunning ice blue eyes. I felt strange around her but I was successfully able to hide that fact.

When it was lunch time as I was waiting for Maki two girls came up to me and introduced themselves one of them was the blonde. Her name was Ayase Eli, and the other girl had purple hair and green eyes she was pretty too, and her name was Toujou Nozomi. They invited me to join the student council with them as a second vice president and I accepted.

They invited me to have lunch with them and I politely declined, saying I was waiting for someone. They understood and left.

Maki arrived a minute later and I ended up having lunch with Ayase, Toujou and the rest of µ's anyway.

They then asked me to join their school idol group and after reciving a nod from Maki, I became the tenth member of µ's.

I'm currently with the rest of µ's in their clubroom and Maki is trying to convince me that I can trust everyone with my magic secret.

' You can tell them besides if they do tell anyone, you can erase' that persons memories and and the rest of µ's on the matter too. ' Maki still trying to convince me.

' I just don't want to have to be seperated again. Plus erasing people memories still scares me. '

' I understand but trust me. Everyone in this room is a good person. Don't let what happened in the past cloud your future. Okay? ' Maki embraced me whispering that last part in my ear. The Winx could hear it though.

' Okay. ' I trusted Maki more than anyone else I knew. Shes like a sister to me. I love her more than my dad or brothers. My mother was the only one who accepted me. The rest of the clan didn't. All because of my brown eyes.

Maki helped me explain my magic. And after...

' People are watching us right now?!' Honoka exclaimed.

' Yes their my friends and dorm mates from my other school. '

'I wanna meet them! Like now! I love meeting new people!' Honoka was very excited.

' Ummm Kousaka-San...' I trailed off not wanting to rain on her parade. However it seemed Maki didn't care if she did.

' Honoka. Think for a moment would you. Another world doesn't mean that they speak Japanese. Which they do not. So unless you know how to speak fluent English, I don't see how you are going to comunicate. ' Maki pointed out bluntly. **How does she know so much?**

' Awww,' Honoka was visably upset now ' Wait then how do you speak to them, Justine?'

' I speak English fluently.'

' COOL!'

' You can meet them. However we must go to them. There is not enough room in here for everyone. ' I said getting Honoka excited again. **They are coming here!**


	5. Chapter 5

I prepared the portal and Muse and I stepped inside. We ended up outside of the building so they could see what it looked like. After watching everyone's, other then Maki's, reactions, I decided to take them inside to meet the Winx. Introductions were made simply by saying their names however, engaging in an actual conversation was difficult because of the language barrier. I decided to cast a spell that changed Muse's language into English however it proved unnecessary on Toujou as she already knew fluent English, so I let her be.

'Alright I'm going to get drinks, does anyone want anything specif-' I got interrupted by something, or rather someone, breaking in through the window. Muse got scared and the Winx stood, ready to fight. I however immediately recognized the salmon pink hair and told everyone to stand down. But it wasn't exactly reassuring when an almost completely naked black-haired man decided to come in from the fireplace's chimney.

" Geez, Natsu! Don't come in from the window!" Yelled the naked man I knew as Gray Fullbuster. He is an ice mage who specializes in maker magic and is a member of Fairy Tail.

" Like you're any better! " The salmon-haired man yelled in retort. I knew him as Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer and salamander of the Fairy Tail guild.

" Don't either of you idiots know how to use a door. " Said a calm scarlet-haired woman, sipping tea, who sat right next to Ayase who apparently( like the rest of Muse) didn't notice her or the other two females accompanying her presence's. They jumped up and backed away from them. The scarlet-haired female's name is Erza Scarlet, a famous requip mage known all over Fiore, and possibly beyond, as Titania.She is also a member of Fairy Tail, their second strongest female. As for the blond sitting to her left, her name is Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage in the Fairy Tail guild, who gets into a lot of trouble because of Natsu's recklessness. In her arms is a blue cat, named Happy who is Natsu's best friend. Finally a little girl with dark blue hair sitting to Erza's right is named Wendy Marvell. Don't let her looks decive you she as well is a strong member of Fairy Tail and the sky dragon slayer, also known as the sky maiden. She is carrying in her arms a white cat wearing a pink dress with a pink bow on her tail named Carla who is Wendy's best friend.

" Since when are you Ms. Manners?!" Yelled Natsu and Gray.

" I feel like this has happened before..." Happy said getting lost in thought.

" THE CAT TALKS!? " Yelled Muse and the Winx.

" How rude! We're exceeds, not cats." Spoke Carla.

" Hey, Erza!" I spoke up.

" Yes, Justine?" She replied calmly. We stared into each other's eyes as everyone around us tensed.

" Where did you get the tea?" I finally asked, after a minute of silence. Everyone face-palmed.

" Not important. We came because the master wanted us to inform you we completed the clock pieces mission, and we're all alive with only minor injuries after Wendy healed us. "

" I never doubted you guys for a second. Hey, Gray? "

" Yeah? "

" Go find your clothes before I kick your butt all the back to Fiore. " I said releasing a tremendous amount of magic power, along with a glare that caused everyone except Maki and Erza to tremble in fear.

" Y-yes ma'am" He replied quickly finding his clothes in the chimney he entered from.

" Um, Erza? Do you remember the other reason master sent us here? " Lucy asked. What is she talking about?

" Hm? Oh, yes. Master says he has something to tell you apparently about ' the future of the guild' so let's go. "

" Ugh fine but their all coming with me." I replied, pointing at the Winx and Muse.

Erza instantly recognized Maki and smiled knowing how close she and I are and how she helped me stay sane during the seven years the Tenrou team was asleep for. Erza has always been like a second mother to me but now that we're practically the same age, physically anyway, it's kind of strange, but doesn't make me think any differently of her.

" Alright, also we need to talk later but not now. " She replied looking nervous but somehow hiding it last second.


	6. Chapter 6

When we all arrived in Magnolia I was a bit tired after having to teleport so many of us. Ha! Sasuke would call me weak if he saw me like this.

You alright?" Musa asked me since I practically fell on top of her.

" Yeah, I'm alright just dizzy after teleporting so many of us. " I clarified, " How about they take you to the guild and I go take a walk for a bit. The fresh air will help me replenish my strength. " I finished.

" Alright." They started walking away.

" Can I come with you?" I looked over at who said that. Flora. " I wanna see what this world's nature is like. "

" Sure, there's a forest close by. "

~A few minutes later in the forest~

" So can I ask you something?" She suddenly asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

" Of course. "

" So, sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable, but, I saw the way you were looking at that girl. " She said, I blushed at that and I rarely blush I'm an Uchiha after all. They don't know that though they only know my first name is Justine. " Relax, I don't think anyone else noticed. Not even Stella she was too busy texting Brandon. But, you know it's alright to like a girl, okay? Don't feel ashamed to like her, she is pretty."

" Which g-girl are you t-talking about?" Damn, I stuttered. Twice.

" You know." She teased. " The blonde, I believe she introduced herself as Eli Ayase."

I blushed more if I keep blushing Maki might mistake me for a tomato and eat me. Only Maki and Mother have ever seen me blush, and now Flora has too.

" Please don't tell anyone. " I whispered, embarrassed. She immediately pulled me into a warm hug.

" I won't if you don't want me to. Just know that I'm here if you need to talk. " I hugged back, Flora, Musa, and Daphne are like older sisters for me. Always there for me, especially Flora. I hugged back and we stayed there for a while knowing it was comforting for both of us.

Back at the Guild ~ Third person POV ~

She's walking up to the guild!" Every member of the guild froze and started murmuring amongst themselves.

" Woah, what's up with them?" Nico said confused at their reaction to Justine's return.

" The last time I saw them react like this was when Erza returned," Lucy said, shocked, as she never really met Justine formally.

" It's because of her power, she could probably knock down 5 mountains with a single kick," Natsu said.

" No way she can at least knock down 10 with a single kick," Gray remarked.

" Now, Now gray she is powerful but there is a limit to how much a kick without magic can do. It's probably 7." Erza said with confidence.

" It's terrifying if she can kick down any number mountains with a single kick!" Yelled Stella." With or without magic!"

Justine opened the door and she and Flora walked in. The latter was smiling with pride as she had gotten Justine to admit her crush to her, however, the nature fairy plans to support her, not tease her. Not too much anyway.

Everyone was quiet, so when Justine spoke she sounded a lot louder than she actually was.

" Where is Master Makarov? I heard he had to speak with me."

At this everyone stayed silent in fear, everyone other then Mira and Erza that is. Erza was only silent in amusement because of the effect the black haired girl had on everyone.

" Welcome back, Justine~, " Mira said rather cheerfully not feeling intimidated in the slightest. The Winx and Muse were silently wondering why most of her guildmates were afraid of one of their own comrades.

" Mira, good to see you're well," Justine said with a smile that didn't calm her guildmates at all. " Is the master in his office?"

Mira nodded and at that, the secretly last female Uchiha made her way upstairs. The Guildhall still eerily silent as all you could hear is Justine's footsteps and Flora's as she made her way over to the group of girls by the bar which consisted of both The Winx and Muse.

Once the door to Master Makarov's office closed shut with the quiet *click* that could be heard over the quietness of the room, most Fairy Tail members breathed sighs of relief and went back to their own noisy chatter.

" So, how was your walk, Flora? " Aisha asked, not bringing up the reaction to Justine and Flora's entry.

" Ah, it was calming the forest was very peaceful, I hope I can go again. " Flora stated, smiling as she remembered the talk which happened to make the usually composed girl, flustered.

Nozomi noticed her smile but decided not to question it as she didn't know the nature fairy very well. She has, however, noticed that upon her entry with Justine, Eli could not stop staring at the stunningly beautiful girl with long black hair who could travel through dimensions and decided to save that info for later teasing.

Erza and Mira walked up to them.

" So, I assume you're all wondering why Justine's return got that reaction. " Erza stated. The Winx nodded as well as Muse, however, Honoka seemed very eager to know and nodded her head rapidly.

Mira got a light pen and started drawing in the air which amazed the members of Muse greatly. The Winx were not as amazed as they have seen these things before.

" AH! Could it be that Justine-Chan is the devil?! " Honoka yelled.

" Honoka! It's rude to make assumptions like that! " Umi scolded as she karate chopped her on the head. Rin and Nico, however, seemed to believe that it could be true.

" No, no. Justine is far from the devil. Actually, if want someone who fits that word, then you should probably be thinking of her." Erza says as she points to Mira, amused.

" WHAAAT!?" The girls yelled not believing such a beautiful and seemingly innocent woman could be the devil.

The She-Devil merely smiled and started explaining why everyone was so scared of Justine, as she completely disregarded the looks she was getting from Nico, Honoka, Rin, and Stella.

She told them of how she had beat up Natsu and Gray when she was only 11 and they were ( and still are thanks to the 7-year gap ) 17. She also explained the 7-year gap to everyone this part may have shocked most of the girls, however, Maki already knew as she had spent weeks to months comforting her friend as she once again lost her family.

Justine emerged from the master's office, not looking very happy.

~ Justine's POV ~

Master just explained how he wanted me to participate in the Grand Magic Games as apart of Fairy Tail team B along with Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, and Mystogan. When I heard that Erza had seen Jellal again I stormed downstairs to confront her. I guess I terrified everyone when I grabbed her by the collar of her white blouse and glared into her eyes. Everyone except Erza that is. While The Winx and Muse had looks of shock and terror on their faces, she merely gave me a small smile.

" So, I take it Master told you," She said knowingly, but not haughtily as everyone awaited her to finish her sentence. " about how we saw Jellal again." She finished giving me a pitying look.

" WHY!?" I yelled with tears in my eyes. " Why would you forgive him after all he'd done to you!? To others!"

" It wasn't him. He was being controlled, and now he's finally seeing the light again. Jellal is helping people, along with Ultear and Meredy they're an independent guild and they're taking down the dark guilds and their goal is to defeat Zeref once and for all. " She explained, stroking my hair as I loosened my grip on her, and sunk into her embrace. " I hope you can understand and forgive him someday," She said trailing off at the end. " My daughter~" She finishes lovingly.

Mira saw the looks on everyone's faces and decided to explain. Maki already knew all of this though. " Justine and Erza had a mother-daughter relationship as Justine first joined Fairy Tail when she was about 11 years old. But because of the fact we didn't age on Tenrou Island and Justine wasn't with us, she aged and became about the same age as Erza but that doesn't matter to them. They still have the same relationship from 7 years ago. "

I just cried in her embrace as she led us over to a table with me in her lap.

~ Maki POV ~

I could see that Justine had fallen asleep in Erza-san's arms as everyone else kept asking Mira and Lucy, who had joined us, questions about this world.

" Your name is Maki Nishikino, correct? " I heard Erza-san ask me as she gently lifted my childhood friend off of her lap and let her sleep in the chair she had previously been sitting in. Hearing this, I could see Nozomi paid close attention as well as Eli.

" Yes, that's right."

" I knew I remembered you. You and Justine were best friends hopefully you still are."

I nodded. " Of course, I would do anything for her. "

" I heard that you stuck by her for the years I disappeared. I'm sorry to have put that task on you, but I'm thankful that you were able to keep her happy these past 7 years." I just nodded in return.

After everyone finished asking questions, Justine woke up and sent everyone home, deciding to stay with her guild a while longer.


End file.
